Lindsay Distress
|} |} Everyone needs to be rescued once in a while. — Lindsay to Bluebell Lindsay Distress 'is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the fairytale as the next Damsel-in-Distress who gets captured by the dragon. In the destiny conflict, she is on Royal side, as she loves her destiny. She's bubbly, ambitious, always on the look out for her knight in shining armor. Character Personality Lindsay is a quintessential damsel; beautiful, elegant, and kind. She enjoys being saved, and often accidentally gets herself into situation where she needs a prince to save her. One of the most intelligent princesses in Ever After High, she does not see it as a major attribute to her destiny. Only fellow student, Maddie Hatter, recognizes her intelligence and greatly admires Lindsay for it. Lindsay has made many friends at Ever After High. Her best friends forever after are Bluebell Titanius, (PLEASE COMMENT TO BE HER BFFA). She also loves parties, balls, and galas. Although they do not talk very much in school, at a page ripping part she can be found getting wild with Briar Beauty. She doesn't quite know what it is, but something about the atmosphere and love of parties just draws them together. Lindsay is often very insecure when people think she can't do anything herself. Although she loves her destiny, she only needs help getting rescued...that's it. Most don't know this, but she is ready to rule a kingdom with her heroic prince and looks forward to doing so. Appearance Lindsay sports bright, beautiful blue eyes. She usually has her wavy, blonde hair tied half up half down, decorated with a silver tiara. She wears light makeup, but always makes sure her lips are painted with bold hot pink lipstick. Her skin is pale and her body is petite and curvaceous. Lindsay is also small, with 5'0 of height, but always says it it part of her destiny. After all, her prince needs to be taller than her. Her colors are generally pink, silver, gold, and purple. Lindsay's motifs include sparkles, crowns, and bows. Hobbies & Interests Lindsay absolutely loves to perform. She has always had a flair for the dramatic, and naturally took an interest into musical theater! Now known as one of the best singers/actors at Ever After High, Lindsay would love to open up a Muse-ic studio after her reign as queen is over. Although Lindsay's favorite class is damsel-in-distressing, her favorite standard school subject is history. She was ecstatic when ''Hamilton; An American Musical ''came out on Broadway! Always eager to read her history textbook, some may say that Lindsay is quite the nerd...but then again, she's not. Fairy Tale The Story of the Damsel in Distress : ''Main article: Damsels in Distress The '''damsel in distress or persecuted maiden is a classic theme in world literature, art, film and video games. She is usually a beautiful young woman placed in a dire predicament by a villain or monster and who requires a male hero to achieve her rescue. After rescuing her, the hero often obtains her hand in marriage. How Lindsay Fits Into It After she graduates from Ever After High, Lindsay will be captured by a dragon and held in a castle until a heroic knight in shining armor will save her. She will then learn he is a prince and he will ask her hand in marriage. Lindsay is beyond excited and can't wait to fulfill her destiny in the Storybook of Legends. Relationships Family Lindsay has a very strong bond with her father and mother due to her love of her fairytale. They encourage Lindsay to embrace her theatrical side while attending Ever After High and cannot wait for their little girl to find her true love. Her mother's name was Amelia Distress and her father was Henry Armor Her mother has always been a major influence in her life. Amelia had to grow up in her mother's kingdom during the depression, and it was quite the struggle. Amelia's family lost all of their riches and ended up living in poverty. Things got so bad that her father left her mother to be with a fairy. Amelia rose up from rock-bottom and helped her kingdom climb back to where they were before the depression. She was nerdy, hard-working, driven, and extremely intelligent. After graduating Ever After High, Amelia deferred a year from her destiny and went to the University of Princesses where she got her degree in Geogrefairy. Not many people did this, so it was quite impressive to see a princess advance to this level of academics. Although she did not write her own story, she was one of the first princesses to step outside the box and make a choice. Lindsay's father, Henry, was the polar opposite of Amelia. Although kind, Henry coasted through life with ease. He was rich and good-looking, which allowed him many opportunities to practice for his destiny. Henry did not get the best grades in school and ended up transferring to Ever After High. His parents realized he needed educational help. He did not personally know Amelia, but knew she was a beautiful bookworm who was going to do wonderfully with her destiny. You can imagine his surprise when Henry learned that Amelia was his damsel. In the beginning he wished he could've been assigned to one of the more sultry princess like his buddies, but after years of marriage he fell absolutely in love with dear Amelia. Best Friends (Open) Bluebell Titanius Lindsay absolutely loves Bluebell. They get along so well, and always have each others back. Although Bluebell gets upset with Lindsay for being such a damsel sometimes, she still would do anything for Lindsay. Often, Lindsay needs to remind Bluebell that it's okay not to be perfect and you are allowed to let people help you. They are ying and yang, black and white, but that's what makes their friendship unstoppable! Friends (Open) Destiny Claus Imagine you personified "giggly" and "cheerful" into people...that would be Destiny and Lindsay in the same room. Destiny first met Lindsay when she needed to be rescued and Destiny was the only person to help her. Destiny and Lindsay are great friends, and enjoy discussing their destinies together Darling Charming Lindsay considers Darling Charming to be one of her good friends. Their fathers were good friends back in high school and hope that Dexter Charming will be Lindsay's rescuer (Although both Lindsay and Dexter are rooting for team Rexter!) Enemies (Open) TBA Pets Although Lindsay loves all animals, her destiny restricts her from owning a pet because she is destined to be in the castle 'all alone". Even though this is her destiny, Lindsay befriended a baby unicorn in the Enchanted Forest. She named the unicorn Cornelia, and frequently visits her after classes. Romantic Interests Lindsay does not have a boyfriend at the moment Lindsay has once stated, "I need human affection to live", and she is not wrong. Sensual and loving, she is always hugging and cuddling with people when she gets the chance. This gets her into predicaments though. Boys sometimes mistake her friendly affection for flirting and take it further. She does not mean to lead anyone on, but to make sure that everyone gets the amount of cuddles they deserve! Lindsay is very picky about her next prince. Some of her criteria for him include; taller than her, brave, handsome, kind, respectful to his family, able to lift her up, and smart. Trivia * Her favorite color is pink * She is secretly very interested in politics *Lindsay said it's possible that she might be bisexual. She said that she'd "figure it out later" *The name Lindsay mean "Linden tree island". I picked her name because I figured islands are isolated, damsels are isolated to a certain degree. Don't worry, It all made sense in my head... Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters